Second Life
by SkyClam Magician09
Summary: After the death of his fellow guardian, Tsuna and the others become upset and his emotion is unstable. it took him almost 2 years to move on and leave the grief past. but one day, a girl so similar to her death guardian appear but it seem that she don't recognize him. but what's with the song she sang? TYL! Tsuna, Adult! Arcobaleno, and OC character.
1. The Song

Warning : OC added to the story.. Don't mind about it...

* * *

"Juudaime?" the infamous right hand man stopped talking about the topic in their meeting to see their boss was daydreaming, or looking quite deppressed and not paying attention at all to the meeting.

"Ah. Gokudera-kun. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

"Oh, I was just saying that we should strengthen our security to prevent enemies from attacking. We should also widen our alliance range to strengthen our forces."

"Ah, I see."

"Juudaime, you should rest. You look pale."

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"You should listen to your right hand man, Dame Tsuna. You have no meeting today and you've already finished your paperwork. Didn't Mayuri just give your schedule earlier?"

"Ah, yes. I've seen it. I just forgot about it. Sorry. By the way, where is she right now?"

"She's taking a break for a while, outside."

"Oh. I guess I'll take a break too."

"Juudaime, I'll follow you."

"It's okay."

The brunette left after Reborn told him to do so, leaving the guardians in the meeting room.

"Today's the day right?"

"Yeah. Today's her funeral. That's why Juudaime look sad and tired."

"That Dame Tsuna. I've told him it's not his fault."

"I hope Mayuri can keep him company, since she seem to be close to Tsuna. She's like her right?"

"I hate to agree with you but, yeah. I think so too, Baseball-freak."

"Tsuna.."

* * *

The brunette entered the garden and saw a girl was sitting at the bench near the pond and morning glories. She's holding a guitar in her hands and seem to read something.

"Good afternoon, Mayuri."

"G- Good afternoon, Tsuna-san. What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a break. What are you doing?"

"Oh. Well, I wanted to try a song."

"Can I hear it?"

"Eh? But its not so good. I don't think my voice is good too, so.."

"Don't worry about that. I bet your voice is good."

"Well, maybe I can try."

"Good."

* * *

The girl adjusted her guitar and started to play the music and sang. Unknown to her, the guardians and a certain home tutor was looking at them from the window.

When the girl sang, the brunette remembered his past:

_**You're the princess, I'm the servant **_

_**Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll even become evil**_

"_Tsuna, I've done what you want." Said a girl in a certain brunette's room. "Thanks. I don't think you could've finished it so quickly." replied the brunette. "Anything for you, Tsuna. Just ask me and I'll get it done quickly." said the girl. "Don't say it like that. You're my friend, not my servant." "For you, yes. But technically I am your servant." _

_**Inside expectations we were born,  
We were blessed by the church bells,  
however for selfish adult reasons,  
Our supposed future together was ripped into two.**_

"_I wonder why you didn't live with me even though we're blood related."asked Tsuna. "Well, my parents don't give me permissions to do so. I'm used living alone after all."_

"_But, still.." "Ahaha.. It's okay." _

_**Even if the whole world  
became your enemy  
I shall protect you so,  
You just be there smiling**_

"_Vongola Decimo, Die!" attacked an enemy to Tsuna. Boom!_

"_Tsuna, you okay?" asked a familiar girl worriedly. "Ah, I'm fine. Thanks, Izumi." Replied the brunette with a bright smile. "Its okay. As long as your okay. Come on. Let's go." _

"_Okay"_

'_Even though everyone's attacking me'_

_**You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated madly driven twins,  
"Today's snack is Brioche"  
You laugh a laugh that was ever-so innocent**_

"_Today's snack is Brioche. Your favourite. I made it myself you know."_

"_That's thoughtful of you. But I can take my snack myself."_

"_Says you with a drooling face. You make me laugh."_

_The brunette starts wiping off his drool while wearing a big bright smile. _

"_Here. Enjoy." _

"_Its good~!" said the brunette with a laugh. _

'_Even though I can do it myself… You always do it for me..'_

_**Before long this country will probably end,  
By the hands of angered citizens,  
Even if this is what we so rightfully deserve,  
I shall oppose to that**_

"_Quick! Retreat! It's an ambush! Protect the Decimo!" _

"_Tsuna, you should hide." _

"_But, Izumi, they wanted me. I can't put all of you in danger!"_

"_It's okay. We'll protect you."_

_**"Here, change into my clothes,"  
"Please wear this and escape immediately,"  
"Don't worry we're twins"  
"Surely no one will know the difference..."**_

"_Tsuna, change into these clothes and get the other guardians and retreat. I'll hold them here."_

"_No. You're alone."_

"_It's okay. Once I'm done, I'll go to you guys. But please change into those clothes."_

"_You promise?"_

"_Yes."_

_**I'm a princess, you're a fugitive  
Destiny separated sad twins  
If they say you are evil,  
Then I shall have the same blood flowing through**_

"_We've got the Vongola Decimo. Take him to the base!"_

_**Once upon a time,  
there was a kingdom of trechorous humanity,  
Ruler of the kingdom was,  
my very cute sibling**_

"_Gurrh! What happened?"_

"_Juudaime, you're awake!"_

"_What happened?"_

"_The enemies have retreated"_

"_Really? That's good. Wait. Where's Izumi?"_

"…"

"_Hey. Where's she?"_

"_Well, she is.."_

"_Tsuna, she sacrificed herself."_

"_What do you mean? She said she'll be here with us? Don't joke around, will you?_

"_We're not. She disguised herself as you and went to the enemy."_

"_No. No no no no. No way. We'll search for her." _

"_Tsuna."_

_**Even if the whole world  
became your enemy  
I shall protect you so,  
You just be somewhere smiling**_

"_Izumi! Izumi! Why? Why did you-"_

"_Ssshh… Tsuna. Its… okay… you can defeat them, now. I'm sorry… I can't keep my promise…."_

"_No! No! Hang on! We'll get Onii-san here. Please hang on!"_

"_It's.. okay… I'm sorry… I…"_

"_Nooo! Izumi!"_

"_You should smile, Tsuna… It's my last… wish… Smile.."_

_**You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll even become evil**_

"_Why why why!? Why did you do that?!" _

"_Shut up Dame Tsuna! It's her choice. You should snap out of it! She's gone!"_

"_No! No!"_

"_She wanted to protect you. You should respect her." Said Reborn. _

"_I don't want her to!"_

"_She's done it. Now, snap out of it!" _

_She's done an excellent job, that girl. _

_**If we could be reborn,  
I want to be with you again at that time**_

* * *

The brunette looked at the girl in front of her with teary eyes. "Izumi… I'm sorry.."

"Eh..? Eh..? Tsuna-san? Why are you crying? Eh? I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong? Tsuna-san!?" the girl tried to comfort the brunette only to fail miserably. In fact, the brunette started crying even worser.

"I'm sorry!"

While the girl was trying to comfort the brunette, the guardians and Reborn were watching the scene in front of them.

"That stupid girl, she made Juudaime cried!" barked Gokudera.

"Maa maa.. It's a nice song after all."

"It's not that you fools.."

"Eh, Reborn-san?"

"It's the content of the song. It's related to Izumi's act with that Dame Tsuna."

"Really?"

_How did the girl? _

After that, the brunette is taken to his room to rest, while the others are in the other room.

"What have I done? Tsuna-san is crying because of me!"

"Mayuri, where did you get that song?" asked Reborn.

"Mmm? What song?"

"That song you sang to Tsuna when he cried earlier."

"Eh? You, heard, it?

"Yes."

"Shoot!"

"Answer me!"

"Well, it's in my memories. I like the song, it's about a very thoughtful person who saves his own twin while sacrificed himself. I hoped I can be like that too. I wonder why Tsuna-san cried, though."

"It's because the person with the same face as you had done the exact thing as in the song."

"You mean?"

"Maybe I should tell you about it"

"?"


	2. The Lost Smile, gained again?

It's been a year since Izumi's death. The tragic event, however, was still engraved in the decimo's mind and his guardians'. The sacrifice she made managed to save Vongola from further damage, thus saving the family at the same time. Everyone should be happy about this, but it seems that it only cause a reverse effect on them.

All of the guardians have let it on and leave the past faster than Tsuna have. However, it doesn't mean that they have forgotten about it. tsuna, having his soft and kind heart took longer than his guardians to recover. That is until a certain home tutor pound a new lesson on him on how to get on with life and leave the past, because the time is still ticking.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're making all your guardians worried about you. As a mafia boss, you should let your weakness to be shown to others."said Reborn.

"I… I don't know how to… I don't know what to do. I…"

"Dame-Tsuna, it's not only you who is sad about that incident. All of us are."

"But, it's my fault! If, if … if I don't let her go that time, she 'll live. But she didn't! she… she…"

"Dame-Tsuna…."

"Seriously, Reborn. I don't think you will understand. She's gone because of me. Me. I should be the one at her place. Not her. And now, she has sacrificed her life for me. She still have a long life, you know. And now it's gone."

A moment of silence appeared between the two person in the decimo's office. And the one who broke the silence was Reborn.

"You know what, Dame-Tsuna. You have to remember her message for you. She don't want you to be depressed and sad like this. she wants you to be smiling. To be bright again as the sky. The sky should understand it's guardians feelings right? You're the sky, Tsuna. I know you've lost the wind, but it's not like the wind will disappear. The wind will never disappear as the wind is the sky's need. You must remember that, Tsuna."

After that, the tutor get out of the room, leaving a sad sky alone in his room.

"Is it true, Izumi? That you'll never leave me?" Tsuna mumbled to himself.

At the same time, a light breeze flew into the room as if answering Tsuna's question. Tsuna smiled before he went to sleep.

* * *

As for the next day, Tsuna's condition have been better. He has started to communicate properly with his guardians. Gokudera, being the ever-so-loyal right hand man almost break into tears that his Jyuudaime is back to normal. Yamamoto just showed his usual happy grin to Tsuna and tried to calm down the storm. Ryohei, being Ryohei, just shouted 'Extreme!' that can be heard all over the mansion. Lambo also quite happy to see his nii-san has recovered. And as for the other two, let's just say that they're reaction is not that much to talk about.

A few months have passed, and the decimo and his famiglia have returned to normal. Tsuna just continued his usual routine of signing paperworks, but still he cannot forget his usual snack time when the late Izumi came and bring his favourite tea and snacks. Izumi's homemade cookings are delicious. Sometimes, he and Reborn would argue over the snacks and that leaves Izumi no choice but to eat the snacks she made herself. A nice and happy memory. But it will never return.

Their usual routine continues and nothing out of place happened during the time. Except for one. Irie Shouichi, the head of Japan's Vongola Department has requested to make a contest, or is it exam, to the public, as he really in need of an assistance. Sice the incident that involved Izumi's death, Irie's having problem in maintaining the mansion security system and technologies. Usually, the one who handles all of them was Izumi. But, since she's gone, Irie's the one who replaced her for a while.

And so, the event was to be held on the fourth of April and is to be broadcasted to the public as early as possible. Of course, the Vongola staff have to get it prepared before the date. The event will be held at the Vongola Hall, not too far from the Vongola Mansion.

* * *

Sometime during the days before the event is held, Reborn was walking around the town to have some fresh air. Of course, being the handsome and mysterious person he is, he had caught a few of women's stare on him as they giggled and praising his looks from afar. As he was walking, he saw a shop, or more accurately, a café on the other side of the road. He decided that having a cup of coffee to relieve his thirst sounds good to him. And so, he went to the café.

The café was simple. It has an aura of calm and peace, and the customers were well behaved and not making noise. The café also was decorated with Italian style furnitures and an old style counter at its right. The café smells of coffee and snacks, and it makes him feel kinda calm there, though he will never let his guard down. And so, he called for the waitress, and the waitress came. And he almost gape at the sight.

The waitress has a long black hair which is tied to a ponytail that falls behind her. She has calm soft turquoise eyes and she was wearing a pair of spectacles. She has a soft smile plastered on her face that reminds him a person he knew. She also has a petite body, height less than 170 cm and looks nice in waitress outfit. If she did not wear that spectacle, Reborn would have thought that the waitress was Izumi.

"Sir, may I take your order?" asked the waitress. Her soft voice snapped Reborn out of his little world and immediately pay attention again to the girl in front of him.

"A cup of espresso."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"If so, please wait here for a while."

With that, the waitress went to make Reborn's order as quickly as possible. And Reborn was in his little own world for a while. _Who is she? Why is her face so similar with Izumi's? Is it her? Did she survive? No. I saw her died. I was the one who tried to heal her that day. Dame-Tsuna was with me too. Then, who is she? _

* * *

"Sir, your espresso." the waitress has come back with Reborn's order. As soon as he sipped the dark coffee, he immediately remember something. The taste of the coffee. It was bitter, yet it has a soft taste of sweet in it. The taste blend in perfectly and make the greatest taste he ever taste. And it reminded him of something. Izumi's coffee.

"Are you the one make this coffee?" asked Reborn.

"Ah, yes. I hope you enjoyed it. Or maybe it tasted horrible?" answered the girl.

"No. it's okay."

"Well, then I gotta go. Please enjoy your drink."

"Wait. What's your name?"

"Eh?"

"Your. Name."

" Chihaya Mayuri. Mayuri's okay with me. Well then, excuse me."

As the girl left, Reborn was deep in his own thought that he doesn't realize that he's emitting a dark aura around him. _I'll investigate about that girl… _


End file.
